battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Get Digging/Transcript
Coiny: Let's try to come up with a team name. Donut: Please tell me you did not just say that. Coiny: Why? Donut: Just forget it! Coiny: Donut, we need a way to identify ourselves. Donut: Whatever! Coiny: Whoah. Pin, what happened. Pin: Last night I got really nervous about being eliminated, so I got all sweaty! Coiny: But this isn't sweat, it's ooze. Pin: I know. Pins sweat ooze, not water. Coiny: Weird. Anyway, got any team names. Pin: Oh, let's call ourselves: The Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch. Coiny: Seriously. That's all you can come up with? Pin: Well, what do you suggest? Coiny: Something with a little more pizzaz. I've got it! I can roll like a wheel, you're covered in ooze and Donut's got a hole. Pin: Uh, so what's our name? Coiny: WHEEL OOZE A HOLE BUNCH! (We lose a whole bunch!) Donut: Coiny! Coiny: What? Donut: This isn't funny. Coiny: Well if you don't like it, you can go eliminate yourself. Match: OMG Pence-Pence, did you see THAT!? Pencil: Yeah. Icy made an UGLY face! Match: Icy's such a hideous menace. Pencil: Icy, I can't look you straight in the face anymore. TV: Doy, doy, doy, doy, doy, doy, doy, doy....... COIK AT STOIK! Gelatin: TV, that was horrible. Fries: Yeah! We deserve better than THAT! TV: CAKE AT STAKE!!!!!!! CAKE AT STAKE!!!!!!!! (creepily) Fries: Stop! That's not any better! Coiny: We're here! Coiny: Yes! Coiny: Let's see what my prize is. Coiny: Sigh...... Donut: No! Pin: Now our team consists of only 2 members! Coiny: Yeah. Somebody better switch to our team or we're doomed. Pin: Hey! Does anyone want to switch!? Coiny: Fine. If no one wants to switch, then we'll make them switch!!! Pin: Let's take Teardrop! Coiny: Why her? Pin: Because she's my best friend!! Coiny: How do you know? Pin: She's the only one who hasn't said she hates me!! Coiny: Well, let's take her and get out of here. Book: WAIT!!!!! Book: Teardrop will ONLY switch if she wants to switch! Coiny:Fine. Teardrop, if you refuse, you can go back. Otherwise, YOU'RE MINE!!!!!!!! Book: I can't believe they just did that! Fries: Whatever. Teardrop wasn't much a LEADER anyway. Fries: Let's just get to the contest! Fries: Well, get digging Bomby, the ingredients are probably underground. Golf Ball: So how are we going to do this? Book: Yeah, we need yoyleberries for yoylestew. Firey: And the nearest yoyleberries are in Yoyleland! Which is 2,763 miles away! Firey: It'll take months of walking. Golf Ball: But only DAYS of FLYING. Firey: Flying!? But nobody here can fly! Golf Ball: Uh... turn around. Golf Ball: Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube. You can all ride Puffball to Yoyleland! Bring back LOTS of yoyleberries! Pencil: But if you guys EVER, come across a wild Leafy (possibly referring to Evil Leafy), get away fast as possible!! Golf Ball: Yeah. Listen to Pencil! Now go. Golf Ball: As for the rest of us, we need to put together the other ingredients for the stew. Yellow Face: So were do we START !? Tennis Ball: Well, we need a bowl, and bigger is BETTER. Match: Is MY bowl big enough? Nickel: Heh, nowhere near. But mine is! Golf Ball: Guys, your all thinking too small, if we want a big bowl, we must build it ourselves!! I've drawn were the base of the bowl should be Golf Ball: Hmm.... Nickel, Yellow Face, Firey, Dora and Rocky, you build the bowl. Ruby, Fries, Match and Pencil, you get the ingredients. Fries: You didn't assign YOURSELF a job! Golf Ball: I'm "team manager". Fries: Great excuse! Golf Ball: This isn't an excuse, it's a serious and demanding job! Fries: Yeah lets see what you say when you get kicked off. Fries: And what about you!? Tennis Ball: Uh... co-manager. Fries: Whatever... Get digging Dora, the ingredients are probably underground. Coiny: Well, we're doomed. We've got no yoyleberries, or flying puffballs. Pin: Let me see those seeds you got as a prize. Pin: Yup. They're yoyleseeds. Just plant them, and they'll grow yoyleberries in seconds! Coiny: Seconds? Gelatin: There isn't enough room up here. Gelatin: That's better! Needle: But? Book: Huh? Book: Sigh..... That, That's a relief. Now that bridge is broken, Evil Leafy can't cross! We should be saf- Yellow Face: Need to kill someone right away? Then buy our- Golf Ball: Yellow Face, we don't have time for ads! You should be building our bowl! Golf Ball: And you two should be going to Yoyleland! Book: We fell into a forest, and Evil Leafy chased us out. Spongy was with us, but Evil Leafy captured him! Match: Yes! Golf Ball: Match! Not Nice! He was our teammate! Match: Listen. I had to deal with Spongy for like 17,000,000 years, and it's such a relief to finally see him gone! Pin: Viola! Done! Coiny: Yes! Hi-five! Coiny: Teardrop, that Hi-Five wasn't for you. Pin: Yeah TD! Everyone knows you aren't a real contestant! Puffball: We're here! Gelatin: Sounds good. Needle, let's get yoyleberries! Needle: Yeah! Match: Ruby, wanna join our alliance? Ruby: But what about Bubble!? Isn't she in your alliance!? Pencil: Sadly, she's dead. Ruby: And Ice Cube!? Match: Well, Ice Cube made an ugly face like, real like that. Ruby: Then I'll join!! Pencil: Yeah! Fries: Get digging Nickel, the ingredients are probably underground. Leafy: I'm glad that I'm not too needy. Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEED- Leafy: GRRR!! Needle: -y Gelatin: Why did you do that, Needle? Needle: I didn't mean to! Gelatin: It's okay. I got acid spitballs. 1 hit and Leafy will disintegrate into ash! Needle: Fire! Leafy: HUH? Leafy: GRRRRRR!!! (Gelatin: What's with the knives?) Puffball: I think we've got enough yoyleberries! Let's GOOOOOOOOO! (Needle: But.) Fries: Get digging Rocky, the ingredients are probably um... uh, UNDERGROUND! Match: OMG!! I've got an idea! Let's blow bubbles, to bring Bubble back to life!!!! Pencil: YEAH!!! I've got my bubble solution and blowing wand so let's do it!!! Match: OMG!! We can have our original alliance back!!! Ruby: Ugh, WAIT!!! Pencil: What? Ruby: Dipping your wands, and blowing a bubble is so much work right? Pencil: Uh, no! It's not. Ruby: And a friend that you did fine without, when they can't even count to 3! Totally not worth it. Pencil: I think it's worth a try! Ruby: Please, you've got better things to do. Pencil: You're being weird, Ruby. Ruby: Just trying to save our friend on wasting her effort on things she doesn't need. Heh heh. Golf Ball: Good. You're back. Golf Ball: We're almost done! Fries: Get digging Yellow Face, the ingredients are probably down there. Golf Ball: I think we're done with this stew. Winners: W.O.A.H Bunch Losers: Team No-Name Top 25 Recommended characters are shown. Fries: Um.... you guys can, stop. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts